mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Ebersole vs. Andy Foster
The first round began. One guy's actually wearing a shirt, Foster is. Ebersole blocked a high kick. Ebersole landed a jab. Foster shadowboxed forwards. Ebersole got a good single to guard. 'Stand up, Andy,' some redneck woman hollered. Foster punched from the bottom. Four minutes. 'Punch, Andy!' Not much going on. What's with the ref's striped pants? Ebersole landed a nice left hand. I get the impression Foster isn't licensed... 'Andy, you're winning this fight.' Ahahaha. Foster worked for a guillotine. Ebersole popped out. He landed a big right and a left and another right. 'Get up, Andy!' the woman hollered. Ebersole backed off and let him up. Let him up. 'Get 'im, Andy! Get 'im!' Ebersole got another trip to guard. Two minutes. Ebersole landed a right. Ooooh the fight's taking place in Atlanta, Georgia. That explains it all. Everything I questioned. Ebersole landed a big pair of rights. He passed to half-guard. Foster regained guard. He landed a right elbow from the bottom. One minute. This must be embarassing for Ebersole. I mean, Jesus Christ, you know? Thirty seconds. 'We'll make you famous. Don't worry 'bout it.' This is amazing. Ebersole stood. He tried a flying guard pass landing the left and then a right and stood. Foster stood and came after him hard. The first round ended. Foster had a cut over his left eye, and another over his right. The second round began. Ebersole landed a big left hand. He blocked a body kick. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Foster landed a body kick. Ebersole just shoved Foster down to guard easily. Ebersole stood out and kicked the leg and again. Foster stood. Foster blocked a high kick and ate a pair of right hooks. Ebersole got a trip to guard. 'Drop some elbows, Brian.' Ebersole landed a shoulder strike. 'Take his back, Andy!' they screamed. Foster worked for a kimura. Ebersole worked the body and popped out. 'You're fine, Andy.' Three minutes. Ebersole landed a left and a big right. 'You're fine Andy that's nothing you're fine.' Foster worked from the bottom. Ebersole stood out. He came down with a right hand. He landed a big left. Foster worked for another kimura. Ebersole escaped. Ebersole landed a right elbow. 'Shoulder butt, Brian!' Someone booed. Ebersole landed a left hammerfist. One minute. Ebersole landed a right and a left hand. 'Use the shoulder.' Thirty seconds. 'He's tired, work him.' Ebersole landed three left elbows. Ten seconds. Ebersole landed a big right. The second round ended. The third round began. This round doesn't have sound. Big loss. No it does. Wow. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Another. Foster landed a high kick. Ebersole got a trip to half-guard. 'Use the shoulders.' Ebersole easily evaded another kimura. Foster regained guard. Four minutes. I just can't take this fight seriously for some reason. 'Control his biceps, Andy.' Ebersole stood. Foster buttscooted. Ebersole kicked the leg there. Ebersole did a cartwheeling pass to side control. Foster regained guard. Ebersole landed a shoulder strike. 'You've got three minutes, you're gonna have to go for the submission.' Ebersole passed to half-guard. Foster regained guard. 'Andy just hold him, hang on to him. They'll stand it up.' 'Come on, stand them up. Same thing for ten minutes.' The ref stood them up. Foster pressed forward. He kneed the body twice. Ebersole got a trip to guard. One thirty. 'Lock him up, stand him back up and knock him out.' The ref stood them up. Ebersole landed a leg kick. Ebersole missed a high kick. One minute. Ebersole got a big double slam to side control. Hughes-esque. Thirty seconds. 'Hold on to him.' Ten seconds. Ebersole landed a big right hammerfist. He stood and walked off as the third round ended. They touched gloves. Ebersole lay on his back. Ebersole had the unanimous decision.